Akira
"Hey, is that chocolate?" — Akira Kiyoshi Akira (清司明) is a freshman at Shujinko Academy and heir to the fortune and property of his prestigious family. Known for having a bottomless stomach and a sweet tooth, Akira usually plays the straight man in most situations, especially through his use of deadpan. Appearance Akira sports a head of dark, disheveled hair, and his bangs often fall over his face. His eyes are a lighter shade of brown compared to other characters. The rest of him is well-maintained because of his prosperous upbringing. He also wears the default boys' uniform, without omissions. Akira is gender-fluid; he was born female and is biologically a woman, but takes on the appearance and mannerisms of a typical boy. His family's desire to have a male heir may have encouraged this fluctuation. Childhood photos of Akira show him to be dressed in girls' clothing. Abilities Akira was born with the innate ability to shapeshift. He can take on the form of beings he's previously seen, including humans. His usual forms of choice are woodland animals, such as bears or chipmunks. All transformations have a set time limit of five minutes, after which Akira is forced back into his natural form with a recuperation period of thirty seconds. It might be noted that Akira's transformations are based on his own personal perceptions. For example, if he perceives that Takumi is taller than he actually is, then his Takumi doppelgänger will be taller than the original Takumi. As such, his transformations may not be entirely accurate. Personality Akira seems to be a relatively carefree person, often showing little worry in tense situations. In comparison to the rest of the main cast, he seems to be the sanest character with the most normality. He is also a glutton, and shows excessive appetite at any time of day. He tends to have a preference for pastries, candy, and other sweet foods. When asked about his gender, Akira will usually say something like "I'm just Akira," in response. He usually identifies as male on paper, but responds to both male and female pronouns. Akira can be blunt and sometimes sarcastic. In especially ridiculous situations, he can be observed questioning other characters and making witty retorts. However, his outlook on life is generally positive. Relationships Kazuki of the Chocolate student council is revealed to be Akira's close childhood friend. Being in the same class, the two often spend time together when Akira isn't doing anything with the main cast. Akira could be attracted to Kazuki because of his chef background (and the fact that he usually makes food for him), but is willing to give up many things for his friend's happiness. Akira can get along with most of the main cast. He prefers the company of classmate Naoko, and upperclassman Takumi (also for his food skills). He seems to be immune to [[Rin|'Rin']]'s threatening aura. Akira addresses the main cast with odd nicknames, some of which have relations to food. * Setsuko is 'Setsu-neko' * Rin is 'Rin-Rin' * Michiko is 'Mit-chin' * Hisako is 'Hisa-Hisa' or 'Glasses-chan' * Satoshi is 'Nakoyaki-senpai' (in reference to takoyaki) * Naoko is 'shorty-kun' * Takumi is 'Tataki-senpai' (in reference to tataki, methods of preparing fish or meat) * Shun is 'Kimuradon-senpai' (possibly in reference to donburi, or rice bowl dishes) Backstory Akira is the heir to a multi-billion dollar company that focuses on communication services. He grew up lavishly around waiting butlers in a large mansion. Unlike his parents, Akira was frugal with his money and usually spent it on food rather than material items. A discrepancy grew between them as Akira initially identified as female and his parents wanted a son instead of a daughter. To appease them, Akira began to crossdress in middle school; this prompted a wave of wary on-lookers and bullying. His parents eventually pulled him out of school and homeschooled him while raising him as a male. By the time Akira entered high school, he would identify as a male. Gallery AkiraxKazu.jpg Akira.jpg Santa_Akira.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Cast